Blood*PowRdd
Okay, so first off the name of the game: Blood*PowRdd, a beat-em-up with RPG elements set in a 90s-tacular world of grimy city streets; where magic is powered by blood and pain. It’d use River City Ransom-type upgrades and level-ups, but also with the idea of a magic system that is fueled by blood, yours specifically; including when you get hit, so there’s a delicate balance of attacking and rushing in to power things up with your own blood/HP and keeping yourself from dying due to blood-loss, with abilities to use ofther folk’s blood that’re super tricky and conditional; requiring an extra layer of strategy to pull off. There would be party members, playable either via co-op or CPU, though the latter would be alterable by the player and would have to be designed to be very robust to avoid the problems of; say; Kingdom HEarts. You play as a young nonbinary-gendered person (Name chosen at character creation, except for the middle initial) trying to fight the gangs in your city for the safety of your friends but also for an enigmatic reason that is revealed as the story goes on; and one gang in particular known as the Red Leathers that seems to be wiping out all the others and has mysterious connections to some strange supernatural goings-on in the city with a mysterious “patron” Blaster Sketch To start off with @bubbletea-balboa‘s requests, Matryoshka would be played for a boss, preferrably a wake-up call one, named Blaster Sketch who fills graffitti cans with his own blood to attack you by making killer graffitti. When he gets desperate, he paints one giant graffitti can/tank combo that he hops into and begins to attack you with. The tank is invincible and his attacks are super-powerful, but it is fueled by his blood so it will kill him if he keeps using it; with him hoping it can kill you before it kills him. You have to wait him out until he dies of course, goading him into attacking in ways you can dodge to make him die faster. Johnny B Dean I Was A Teenage Anarchist would be played for Johnny B Dean, a mysterious; almost ghostly figure of street-legend who joins your party at certain pivotal moments like the calvary, but never stays around. In the end, it’d be revealed that he’s a projection of the blood spilled by good men in the fight to save the city, to carry on their legacy paid for in red. Dandy Silver Moving on to @luchagcaileag‘s songs, Born Depressed would be for the person who runs the game’s equivalent to the job center, a fat man in a suit with a British accent and a penchant for egotism and hyperbole named Dandy [Motherfucking] Silver [Son], who you can get as a secret party member with high HP and attack/magic power but a slow speed if you do a certain sidequest. Cold Comfort Manor For The Damaged Coda would play in Cold Comfort Manor, an abandoned mansion from one of the city’s old-money families used as a base by the gang you’re fighting, which has ended up riling up the ghosts in there and cutting a bloody swath amongst said gang. The lore hidden around here hints at something larger in the plot before the major twist, along with some dialogue in the boss fight with the Queen/Heiress of the ghosts there. The Living Ghost Look On Down From The Bridge would be for The Living Ghost, a mysterious silvery-skinned; shining-blue-haired woman who hangs out around the city’s many bridges, who can trans port you in-between them and sells items to help in supernatural matters. One major dungeon, into the world of the dead-by-water, would only be accessible through her. Il Capitana Novocaine] would be for Il Capitana, the female second-in-command of the villain ous gang, ridiculously skilled with blood magic, with the notable power to absorb your blood-magic attacks and repurpose them against you. You’re gonna need a lot of items or you’ll die a lot here. But, after the fight, it’s revealed her employer is just a puppet for a larger; far nastier force; a cult of “Pure Blood” that goes to the top of the city’s ranks, and if you play your cards right she could join you as a party member! Your Younger Sibling Hurt (Tho I’m surprised you didn’t use the Johnny Cash version) would be when you fight Your Younger Sibling (Who shares your name except for the middle initial) , an upwardly-mobile individual who you had previously had a lot of pride in, who has essentially given their soul to the vile corporate forces truly behind the crime in the city. It would be on the rooftop of a building in a black storm, one on one with you. The Final Boss Also, the theme of The Final Boss (Whose name is secret until the very end) would be Turbo Killer. For whatever that implies… Author Notes Also, to keep this trend going, all these concepts are completely free-to-use as long as I am credited as their originator. Feel free to ask me more about the setting, and I hope this is inspiring to y’all! Category:Thomas Johnson Fiction Category:Thomas Johnson Creations